Habitaciones separadas
by Luka-sama
Summary: Historia de por qué Mabel y Dipper por fin logran tener habitaciones diferentes.


_Gravity falls No me pertenece._

 **Habitaciones separadas**

Mabel Pines ama Gravity falls, ama las rocas, los colores, la sangre de unicornio y sus amigos. Desde que tiene doce años disfruta claramente de pasar tiempo en aquella parte alejada del mundo en Oregón, donde los mayores secretos y aventuras se abren frente a su hermano y ella. Si bien el primero de ellos fue el más peligroso y del cual casi no sobreviven, convirtiéndose en héroes a nivel mundial, aunque nadie los reconociera. Los siguientes veranos no fueron ni de lejos más aburridos, todo lo contrario, mientras más crecían, más complicado y entrelazado era todo.

Dipper siempre se amoldaba, siendo un completo Nerd que ocupa saberlo todo y ella, salvando su trasero en más de una ocasión.

La adolescencia también era un problema, no todo era tan fácil como cuando eran niños, las relaciones entre amigos, entre su familia, comprender que todo no era tan sencillo como antes. Puede que sus dos tíos fueran demasiado permisivos y los acompañaran en más de una ocasión en sus locuras, pero cuando regresaban a casa, las explicaciones, las mentiras, las cicatrices.

Crecer era divertido, pero muy complicado.

Mabel incluso había logrado tener novios, lo cual era un record bastante grande de su primer horrible verano. Siempre encontraba alguien que estuviera dispuesto a estar con ella, pero después de unas cuantas semanas, todo se iba por el caño. Así que dado que su historial de romance no funcionaba para unir a sus amigos.

Aunque no siempre funcionaba tan bien como con Robie y Tambry, ocupaba mejorar en sus habilidades como celestina.

Pero bueno, cada verano sin falta, los gemelos del misterio estarían de regreso a Gravity falls, para llenar la ciudad con sus aventuras.

Entre ellas, una no tan violenta o sangrienta en el borde de la muerte, era como después de tantos años, Mabel fue quien tomo el primer paso para dejar de compartir habitación con su hermano.

.

Todo comenzó en el verano donde cumplirían 17 años por fin, logrando cursar próximamente su último año de preparatoria. Ella estaba algo nerviosa ese verano, podría ser uno de los últimos momentos junto a su hermano, quien iría a una gran universidad de nerds, mientras ella estaría en una de moda en Europa. Ambos con una jugosa beca, que sus padres no pensaban desaprovechar. Entonces pensó que era momento de pasar todo el tiempo posible juntos. Era el quinto verano de Gravity falls, pero sería jodidamente épico.

—Este será el verano de nuestra vida—anuncia Mabel, cuy cabello es tan largo hasta su cintura atado en una trenza, ya sin frenos en su boca.

Ha pasado muchos años, si bien su rostro ahora es más femenino que el de su hermano, aun es obvio para los no conocedores que son gemelos. Aunque su cuerpo estaba bien formado, algo curvilíneo con ropas brillantes y coloridas con personalidad. Por otra parte Dipper por fin lograba ganarle en altura por unos cuantos centímetros, vistiendo ropas algo a la moda (gracias a ella) y leyendo uno de los diarios que había creado el mismo.

Siempre intrigado por los misterios del mundo, logrando que hiciera su propia investigación con ayuda de sus amigos y sus tíos.

—Dices eso cada verano—comenta divertido a la chica.

Han llegado hace un día, ya siendo perseguidos por gárgolas y casi invocado a un ser de otra dimensión. La cabaña del misterio 2, ahora siendo manejada por Soos, estaba sirviendo como siempre como su hogar provisional. Soos vivía en la ciudad en una casa con Melody, siempre dejando el verano para que sus antiguos residentes volvieran. Sus dos tipos probablemente estarían abajo ya desayunando, al menos que Ford aun durmiera en el sótano.

Stan, Mabel y Dipper habían intentado que Ford volviera a su antigua habitación, pero ya que este siempre estaba en el sótano, decidieron acoplarlo para que pudiera dormir ahí.

Ahora tenían una habitación vacía, pero a pesar de la edad y las notables diferencias entre los gemelos menores, no pensaban en dejar de compartir habitación. Ambos eran hermanos, mejores amigos, aunque a veces costaba la convivencia, siempre se las arreglaban para salir adelante.

—Bueno nunca me equivoco—hablo Mabel sonriendo divertida.

Dipper solo sonrió de regreso.

Entonces comenzó ese verano, como siempre, siendo uno lleno de tantos recuerdos que era imposible guardarlo todo en un solo álbum. Glenda y Candy solían acompañar a Mabel en sus aventuras, fiesta de piyamas y fiestas en general. Dipper si bien aún solía tratar mayormente con Soos y Wendy, ahora era más sociable y se había hecho de un agradable amigo llamado Nicolás.

Nicolás era un chico extremadamente apuesto (Mabel, Candy y Glenda habían peleado todo el verano anterior por su atención) que solía visitar a su prima Wendy recientemente. El chico no era tan inteligente como Dipper, pero era fuerte y rápido, por lo cual, rápidamente se acoplo a la vida de aventuras. También otro dato a favor de Nico (Mabel casi se desmaya cuando el pelirrojo le dejo llamarla así) es que disfrutaba de los video juegos y misterios como Dipper.

Ambos eran como mejores amigos.

Lo cual era bueno para Mabel, ella podía pasar tiempo con las chicas, mientras Dipper tenía un amigo varón, un amigo varón muy guapo, no había nada negativo en eso.

Al menos eso pensó cuando después de una semana, ambos fueron a la cafetería del pueblo, ilusionados por un nuevo sabor de pastel, quedando congelados ante lo que vieron. Mientras Pacifica Northwest, ya no era la perra maldita que conocieron, llegando a ser una chica algo orgullosa pero agradable, que también los acompañaba en algunas aventuras, verla sonreír tontamente con Nico, hizo que ambos gemelos ardieran en celos.

Mabel sabe que desde el primer verano, cuando ambos cambiaron de mentalidad con Pacifica, Dipper había pensado un momento que ella era linda. Con los años ese curioso interés, se transformó en un gran cariño y enamoramiento, dado por varias charlas entre ambos y coqueteo descarado según Mabel.

La castaña quería entrar y gritar que se alejara de su chico, aunque no era su chico y además Pacifica era de sus mejores amigas. Pero en contra de la lógica, ella fue quien fue la parte sensata y tomo a Dipper de los brazos para impedir que entrara a hacer un numerito.

—Es tu mejor amigo—le reprocho recordando que incluso Nico se había tomado la molestia de ir algunas veces a la casa fuera de vacaciones.

—Exactamente por eso iré a matarlo, él sabe que me gustaba—farfullo dispuesto a tirarla al suelo.

Para su desgracia Dipper no era ahora solo más alto, también era más fuerte. Pero no es que Mabel se quejara, ella era siempre más flexible y ágil, por lo que lanzarlo al suelo en medio de una llave que aprovechaba su falta de fuerza, no era difícil.

Ambos terminaron rodando por el suelo, intentando ganar para seguir el curso de los eventos, cuando una tos los detuvo.

Los gemelos voltearon a ver, como Pacifica los miraba de brazos cruzados con Nicolás riendo a su lado divertido.

—¿Siempre pelean así?—cuestión Pacifica a Nico, lo cual causo un disgusto simultaneo en ambos Pines.

El chico pelirrojo de ojos verdes se encogió de hombros.

—Me has preguntado como si no supieras esa respuesta—responde tranquilamente.

Mabel le da una fuerte patada en el estómago a su hermano antes de ponerse de pie rápidamente, se limpia la suciedad y le da una mirada brillante a ambos, antes de lanzarse contra dos de sus grandes amigos en un mortal abrazo. Nico le responde amablemente, en cambio Pacifica suspira antes de abrazarla de regreso.

—¿Qué hacían solos chicos?—pregunta Mabel con una sonrisa enorme que oculta sus sentimientos.

Dipper se pone de pie justo para ver el intercambio de mirada nervioso de la Northwest y el leñador.

—Pacífica y yo tenemos algunos gustos similares—habla con una doble intención que hace a la rubia rodar los ojos—así que pensé que una colaboración podría ser…interesante—añade con un brillo malicioso.

Ambos gemelos Pines, sonríen de forma falsa.

Celos.

Celos es una palabra muy corta para describir lo que sentían.

.

En revalida han pasado una semana entera prácticamente acosando a ambos e intentando no lograr que se reunieran. Al principio era Mabel la que retenía a Pacifica y Dipper a Nico, pero cuando ambos comienzan a sospechar, deciden cambiar de objetivos. Mabel comienza a tener viajes al bosque o al pueblo con Nicolás, riendo de gran manera y aprovechando cada cosa para distraerlo de su interés en buscar a Pacifica. Dipper es similar, sabe de la inteligencia de Pacifica y su actual interés en el misterio, así que la lleva a buscar aventuras y cosas inimaginables.

Durante dos semanas donde el patrón se repite, terminan en medio de una fiesta donde no pueden detener el encuentro de ambos.

—Pista de baile—gruñe Mabel con un puño apretado con fuerza.

Dipper se ve nervioso.

—¿No soy bueno bailando?—reprocha intentando recordar las clases de baile obligatorio.

—No hay tiempo—chilla cuando ve a Pacifica hablar animadamente con Nico.

En realidad no hay tiempo para el balbuceo de Dipper y su inseguridad, la cual es ridícula. Desde que era niño ha sido popular en el pueblo, todos lo aman y más de una chica se le ha declarado, es un mal momento para que sus inseguridades regresen de esa forma.

Con agilidad empuja al chico de forma torpe entre ambos jóvenes, tomando la mano de Nico para arrastrarlo a otra parte de la fiesta. Sonríe de forma victoriosa cuando ve como Dipper termina en medio de los adolescentes de la fiesta, con Pacifica sonriendo de manera coqueta y aceptando el baile de este.

Voltea a ver a Nico, insegura de si este se molestara por su acto desesperado.

Para su sorpresa, sonríe, sonríe de forma divertida.

—Son tan obvios, no puedo creer que Dipper y tu cayeran tan fácilmente—habla Nico divertido.

Ella se congela, antes de voltear a ver a los chicos en el baile. Sabe que los ojos de borrego enamorado de Dipper, son incluso más brillantes que cuando estaba interesado en Wendy. Ya no son tan infantiles como antes, o tan ilusionados ante cualquier cosa, son serios, los ojos de quien camina a ser un adulto. Pero se sorprende de ver aquel brillo femenino en los ojos de Pacifica, felicidad y algo más.

Gira a ver a Nico, quien sonríe antes de guiñarle un ojo.

No se molesta, después de todo, si su ship funciona, no se queja.

—¿Bailamos?—pregunta este casualmente a su lado.

Ella chilla antes de aceptarlo.

.

Poco después no se sorprende de que Dipper y Pacifica terminen en medio de una relación, que tiene sus altibajos y momentos que la hacen querer vomitar arcoíris. Pacifica es perfecta para su hermano, lo baja de la nube cuando quiere hacer algo extremadamente peligroso, los acompaña en medio de sus aventuras y los ayuda a escapar, si bien esta ama pasar tiempo con Dipper, acepta cuando ambos quieren pasar tiempo de hermanos solamente. Ayuda a su hermano con sus investigaciones y si no, termina con ella en medio de una piyamada improvisada.

Se sorprende de escuchar que Pacifica estudiara administración de empresa en una universidad cercana a la de su hermano. Probablemente no lo habían planeado, es todo una sorpresa del destino y ambos parecen realmente sorprendidos.

En cambio Mabel grita que ira planeando ya la boda junto con Glenda y Candy, logrando sonrojar a ambos.

—No nos vamos a casar tan jóvenes—refuta Dipper de mal humor cuando le muestra colores para la posible boda.

—Nunca lo negaste—canturrea ella felizmente.

Su hermano le cierra la puerta en la cara.

.

Pero así pasan sus aventuras, donde a mitad del verano, comenzaron a meterse en un problema gubernamental, donde de no ser por Ford estarían encerrados de por vida…hasta que Stan los hubiera sacado de manera ilegal. Pero mientras Mabel últimamente pasaba todo su verano con las chicas, estaba pensando que ese día en específico seria de hermanos. Fue al pueblo temprano para hacer alguna de sus compras, sería la mejor tarde noche de películas y video juegos de sus vidas.

Camino tranquilamente por la sala, notando que no había nadie. Una nota dejaba entender que sus tíos estaban en una noche de póker con viejos amigos…que esperaba no terminara como la última con ambos en la cárcel. Soos había salido temprano para ir con Melody y su hijo al pueblo, Wendy estaba con su familia.

—Supongo que solo seremos Dipper y yo—claro que también su adorable cerdo mascota.

Subió tranquila para darle la buena noticia a Dipper, cuando se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta ante un extraño sonido. No es que no lo hubiera escuchado antes, lo había escuchado miles de veces en medio de las películas románticas que veía con las chicas.

¿Pero ahora?

La puerta estaba entreabierta.

¿Irse o no irse?

La respuesta era obvia.

Lentamente para no hacer algún sonido que la delatara, se asomó todo lo que pudo por la puerta. Su boca se abrió cuanto pudo, antes de hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no ahogarse con su propia saliva, aunque no era mucho problema, ya que esta parecía haberse quedado seca.

Había visto cientos de besos entre Dipper y Pacifica, que generalmente iniciaba la rubia para avergonzar al chico o porque realmente quería. Aunque realmente no pasaban de pequeños besos de labios, que pocas veces en realidad subieron de nivel un poco más fogoso.

A Pacifica no le molestaba la atención, pero a su hermano sí.

Entonces la rubia limitaba mucho el contacto físico a agarres de manos, leves abrazos o sonrisas compartidas. Pero a diferencia de algunos que dudaban de la veracidad de la relación, Mabel sabía que con cada ligero toque, cuando ambos jóvenes se veían y sonreían, era mejor que darse un ardiente beso. Con un apretón de manos ambos le demostraban al otro que estaban ahí, o juguetear entre ambos.

Eran una pareja muy linda según la vista de Mabel.

Por eso, la adorable imagen de la pareja, acaba de hacerse añicos ante semejante beso. Dipper estaba sentado en su cama (gracias a Dios, lo mataría si hace algo en su adorable cama rosada), con Pacifica cómodamente sentada sobre su regazo, con ambas piernas a sus lados y besándolo de forma muy…¿Intensa?, la palabra intensa es quedarse corto. Además aunque la chica lo abraza por el cuello y juega con su cabello, la forma en que las manos de Dipper viajan tranquilamente a el trasero de la rubia, haciéndola jadear.

La hace casi saltar asustada.

¿Ese era su hermano?

Este suelta una leve risa que nunca había escuchado, llena de placer, deseos ocultos, que distan de su adorable hermano que siempre parecía tan…tonto con respecto a temas amorosos.

—Quien diría que una Northwest haría semejante sonido indigno—habla rodando los ojos de forma algo agitada.

Cualquier otro día, podría jurar que Pacifica lo mataría por solo mencionar su apellido. Pero estos parecen tener algún chiste privado, que solamente la hace sonreír maliciosamente.

Mientras toma el mentón del chico para acercarlo a su rostro.

—Quien diría que el pequeño Nerd aprendió tan bien—añade coquetamente antes de acercar su rostro.

Que ni lento o perezoso, Dipper termina de eliminar la distancia para que sus labios vuelvan a unirse. Mabel puede ver como ambos sonríen en medio del famoso beso, antes de que el chico comienza a meter su mano debajo de la camisa de la chica.

Mabel jadea en su mente de asco, no es que dichas escenas en medio de una película no le causaran emoción, pero verlo en su hermano y una de sus mejores amigas, no es algo que le gustaría recordar. Bueno tal vez si para futuras referencias.

Cuando ve la blusa de Pacifica salir volando, ella decide taparse los ojos y dar media vuelta antes de ver como esta le quita la camisa a su hermano.

Tiene tantas preguntas, como no quiere saber dichas respuestas.

Camina tranquilamente hasta la sala de estar, antes de decidir que era mejor pasar ese día donde alguna de sus amigas.

—Candy Glenda, tengo una gran historia—dice emocionada.

Claro que cambiara los nombres de Dipper y Pacifica, pero eso fue realmente ardiente. Sus amigas gritan emocionadas antes de recibirla con los brazos abiertos.

.

Mabel regresa a la cabaña la mañana siguiente, no hay rastros de Pacifica, pero la sonrisa algo tonta de su hermano, que le parece extrañamente familiar de hace algunos días, por fin parece tener sentido para ella. Entonces en medio del desayuno, anuncia que quiere un habitación para ella sola, causando que los tres hombres de su familia, volteen a verla asombrados. Ve en los ojos de su hermanos una lucha mental, ve la preocupación y el miedo de alejarse de ella, pero también ve un pequeño brillo de felicidad que le hace rodar los ojos fastidiada.

Era demasiado obvio.

—¿Por qué niña?—dice Stan recordando vagamente la pelea aquel primer verano por algo similar.

Ella sonríe de forma divertida, viendo de reojo a Dipper, que aunque no entienda todo, parece ponerse nervioso y algo tenso.

Al menos tiene decencia para eso.

La tarde anterior no parecía tenerla.

—Estamos creciendo tío Stan, no quiero llegar algún día y toparme con algo vergonzoso en el cuarto de Dipper…como alguna chica escondida o algo—dice de forma indiferente encogiéndose de hombros.

Stan comienza a reírse, diciendo que eso era ridículo…era uno de los que apostaba que la relación de Dipper y Pacifica no duraría, a pesar que veía con ojos maliciosos a la familia de la rubia que ahora tenía nuevamente dinero. Ford lo empujaba diciendo que era bueno ya que ambos eran chico y chica, que era mejor darles un poco de espacio.

Dipper por otro lado, la veía algo pálido, comenzando a sudar nervioso.

Su sonrisa creció.

Aprovechando la distracción de sus tíos, se acercó a su hermano.

—Me fui antes de ver algo…pero espero no dejaras el sujetador rosado de Pacifica en el cuarto—hablo lo más bajo que pudo.

Dipper por fin se rompió, ahogándose con su bebida y saliendo corriendo arrastrándola para comprar su silencio. Esperaba también comprara el de Candy y Glenda, lo cual se merecía por dejarla traumada unos días por eso.

.

Así fue como ella consiguió su propia habitación separada.

Aunque para su molestia, cuando el verano siguiente Dipper se la encontró en una situación similar con Nicolás, bueno, este no lo tomo tan bien.

Jodido hipócrita.

Le había arruinado el momento.

 **Fin**

 _A pesar que Dipper y Mabel son gemelos, no podrán dormir siempre en la misma habitación, aquí una posible explicación de porque xD_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
